¿Quién dijo que era una broma?
by Avecita
Summary: "Y antes de que cortara la llamada y alejara el celular de su oído, alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente lo que parecía ser una ronca respiración. Tal como las películas de suspenso, Rin experimentó en carne propia la intimidación telefónica. Sin poderlo evitar un escalofrió recorrió gran parte de su espalda al escuchar como la áspera respiración aumentaba en intensidad."
1. Los preámbulos

**Los preámbulos**

-Tadaima*, Sousu-...-Entrando a la pequeña habitación saludo al vacío al percatarse de la ausencia que desprendía el lugar-...ke...-

Aquello le hizo extrañarse un poco y tal vez era debido a que no recordaba haber llegado a los dormitorios sin estar mucho antes el pelinegro instalado. Como si estuviera siempre esperándolo. O al menos esa había sido su impresión al observar ahora la silenciosa estancia.

Bueno, después de todo Sousuke Yamazaki también tenía derecho de practicar tarde si así lo deseaba.

Por lo que tumbándose pesadamente en la cama, posó sus manos tras su cabeza como si la almohada no fuera suficiente. Había tomado una ducha después de entrenar en la piscina así que las pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban aun de su rojizo cabello.

El moreno no podía haber estado en la piscina, dado que el mismo había nadado las dos últimas horas antes de que el horario permitido acabara. Así que tal vez se encontraba en el gimnasio o había salido a trotar o simplemente su compañero de cuarto también tenía vida propia y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin necesidad de estarlo esperando para recibirlo.

Un sentimiento parecido a la incomodidad le invadió el pecho.

Era ridículo. Tal vez podía verse algo posesivo e inclusive dar motivos para mal interpretar la relación con su amigo, pero Sousuke debía estar _ahí_. Esperándolo.

Haciendo que chasqueara la lengua al percatarse del extraño giro que comenzaban a tornarse sus propios pensamientos, rodó el cuerpo para acostarse de costado mientras cerraba los ojos en un intento por apagar toda neurona de su cabeza. Después de todo estar observando la cama de arriba de aquella litera no era de gran ayuda.

Y cuando parecía que por fin sucumbiría a los brazos de Morfeo, el vibrador y el tono de llamada entrante en su celular despertó al instante todos sus sentidos.

"Número desconocido"

Observando el misterioso número que alumbraba la pantalla, dejó pasar unos segundos antes de contestar con un suspiro:

-Rin Matsuoka, ¿quién del otro lado?-

"..."

Ninguna respuesta.

-Moshi moshi*?-

"..."

Nada.

-Tks, voy a colgar...-

Y antes de que cortara la llamada y alejara el celular de su oído, alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente lo que parecía ser una ronca respiración. Tal como las películas de suspenso, Rin experimentó en carne propia la intimidación telefónica. Sin poderlo evitar un escalofrió recorrió gran parte de su espalda al escuchar como la áspera respiración aumentaba en intensidad.

-¡Qué diablos!-

Finalizando la extraña llamada, lanzó el celular a una esquina de la cama. Bajando los desnudos pies al frío piso, no despego los ojos de móvil como si al instante volviera a timbrar. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? ¿Algún pervertido que habría confundido su número? Porque obviamente se trataba de un hombre; los pesados jadeos que había escuchado hicieron que se le contrajera el estómago.

Si tan solo Sousuke estuviera _ahí_, aquello habría sido motivo de broma y estarían los dos hostigando al desconocido.

Pero, tal vez, debido a la soledad y al atender el llamado en un estado desprevenido le había asustado un poco. Sólo un poco. Al grado de arrojar el celular como si el sólo contacto ardiera.

_Maldito Sousuke, una razón más por la que debería estar ahí._

Quedándose de pie frente a la cama, se reprochó así mismo ante su cobarde actitud. No era ni una inofensiva chica como para continuar con la paranoia. Así que soltando una risita entre dientes, negó con la cabeza disponiéndose a tomar de nuevo el móvil.

Una tarea muy simple que habría logrado con éxito, sino fuera por los repentinos y fuertes golpes de su puerta que hicieron que ahogara un mudo grito al tiempo que sus extremidades saltaran con voluntad propia.

"PUM!PUM!PUM!PUM!"

Encarando hacia la dirección de los golpes, Rin giró su alarmada mirada hacia la puerta convirtiendo rápidamente el miedo en coraje al ser el segundo susto de la noche. _Y el último_; se prometió a sí mismo, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con la oscuridad del pasillo.

El largo pasillo de los dormitorios apenas era visible gracias a las tenues luces de las lámparas de techo. Brindando realmente un tétrico ambiente.

Algo que no era para nada útil en aquellos momentos para el pelirrojo.

-Esto debe ser una broma.-

Sonriendo de forma nerviosa, observó por ambos lados del pasillo percatándose de que no hubiera ningún alma escondida o algún desvelado estudiante rondando fuera de sus habitaciones. No podía ser posible que el causante de los golpes hubiera logrado esconderse tan rápido.

Por lo que disponiéndose a cerrar, dedicó una última y amenazadora mirada al pasillo, adentrándose de nuevo a la habitación.

Tumbándose nuevamente en la cama (no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta) tomó el celular de un rápido movimiento dispuesto a verificar la desconocida llamada. Siendo una vez más privado de sus acciones, al percibir la vibración entre sus dedos.

-Basta de bromas. Ni crean que volverán a asustarme...-Contestando la llamada, cerró los ojos al tiempo que hablaba. A ese grado no le quedaba ninguna duda de que todo era una broma de los chicos del club. Vaya confiancitas que se estaban tomando con el Capitán. Se las cobraría con creces y tenía un nombre en específico con quien vengarse: Momo. Solo le faltaba ver volar un enorme escarabajo para ver la firma de aquella travesura. Y el extrovertido chico era el más indicado.- Si que tienen agallas al meterse con el Capitán. Pero no saldrán bien libra-...-

Como si comenzara a hacerse costumbre fue interrumpido pero en esta ocasión por una ronca e irreconocible voz que hizo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

"-...¿Quién dijo que era una broma?...-"

* * *

><p>*ただいま [<em>Tadaima<em>]-Ya regresé/Ya llegué.

_*_もしもし[_Moshi Moshi_ ]-Típica contestación telefónica.


	2. Comienza la diversión

**Comienza la diversión **

"-Muy bien. Ahora, comprobemos aquel rumor sobre tu cuerpo...-"

La misteriosa voz realmente parecía estarlo disfrutando; el ronco arrastre de las palabras no hacía más que estremecer al pelirrojo. Y no solo de miedo y frustración, sino de una enorme furia que le impedía incluso detener el temblor que había adquirido sus manos.

Las sospechosas órdenes que recibía tras el móvil no solamente lo habían hecho bajar el rostro hasta ocultarse bajo sus rojizos cabellos, pues de cierta forma también lo habían obligado a doblegarse casi por completo.

"-Los pantalones. Quítatelos. –"

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que activar una nueva alarma en Rin. Haciéndolo levantar la mirada de forma alarmante.

-¡Púdrete!-

Golpeando la pared con un fuerte puño, hizo gala de sus puntiagudos dientes al mostrarlos con total furia. Como si el haberse desvestido de su musculosa no fuera suficiente, aquel pervertido estaba mostrando por fin sus verdaderas intenciones.

"-Te recuerdo tú situación actual. Así que hazlo lentamente.-"

Con una colérica mirada, las enfurecidas nubes que nublaban su cabeza se despejaron rápidamente para dar paso a un nuevo sentimiento.

-Por favor...déjala en paz. Es mi hermana.-

No podía creer que estuviera rogándole. Incluso podía sentir como se le quemaba la garganta al tener que suplicarle. Pero, por el bienestar de Gou haría lo que sea. _Inclusive renunciar a su orgullo de hombre_.

"-Entonces ya sabes que hacer.-"

Apretando con fuerza el puño que formaba su mano, llego a sentir como las uñas se enterraban incluso en su propia carne. Obligándose a obedecer, desistió cualquier intento por desnudarse al comprobar como su cuerpo se fusionaba con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso necesitas ayuda?-"

Dando un paso atrás por instinto, recorrió con la mirada toda la alberca del club. Pues a pesar de la profunda oscuridad del gimnasio, las lejanas luces de la ciudad y de la luna le brindaban cierta visibilidad. O al menos la suficiente para percatarse de cualquier extraño movimiento.

No había vuelta atrás. Buscaría otra opción y protegería la integridad de su pequeña hermana sin tener que sacrificar su hombría de por medio. Después de todo nunca se doblegaría a los deseos de un completo psicópata. Así que eliminando lo que parecía ser el único medio de comunicación, arrojo el celular con toda la intención de hundirlo bajo la piscina de Samezuka.

-¡No continuare con esto maldito enfermo! ¡Muéstrate!-

Sintiendo correr la adrenalina por sus venas adquirió una perfecta postura de combate. Pues a pesar de la desventaja de enfrentarse con lo desconocido, pondría en práctica todas las peleas callejeras que había pasado en Australia.

Un fuerte estruendo hizo eco por todo el gimnasio, sobresaltándolo al tiempo que sus ojos buscaban el origen del ruido. Terminando por observar hacia una de las esquinas, como una vacía cubeta rodaba por el suelo.

-¿Utilizando trucos sucios? Creo que ya debería estar acostumbrándome...-

Infundiéndose un poco de valor, soltó aquellas palabras en tono arrogante. Comenzando por acercarse con total precaución hacia el origen del repentino estruendo para terminar encontrándose con nada más y menos que herramientas de limpieza para piscinas, y la anterior cubeta deteniéndose justamente frente a sus pies.

-¡¿Qué pasa, sin el celular no eres tan valiente?!-

En un intento por girarse hacia sus espaldas, se encontró así mismo siendo empotrado contra la pared. Atrapado entre lo que parecía ser unos fuertes y musculosos brazos, sintió la presión que ejercía el otro cuerpo al acorralarlo contra el frio paredón.

-¡Hanase*!-

Tal vez debido a la rapidez con la había actuado su agresor o a la evidente fuerza física del otro cuerpo no tuvo oportunidad alguna de contra-atacarlo. Y por si fuera poco ni el más mínimo atisbo de encararlo. Atrapado y con sus manos tras sus espaldas lo habían inmovilizado por completo.

Y convirtiéndose en una especie de _déjà vu_, volvió a escuchar la pesada respiración contra su oído a excepción de que ahora los pesados jadeos rozaban gran parte de su cuello. Una rodilla hizo separar sus piernas y su mente retrocedió unas horas atrás, al inicio de todo y de cómo había terminado en aquella situación.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"-...¿Quién dijo que era una broma?...-"

Levantándose rápidamente de la cama, permaneció en silencio ante la repentina y desconocida voz del celular. Descartando por completo a su círculo de amigos, compañeros o posibles maestros, la misteriosa voz no le era para nada familiar entre sus conocidos.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-

"-Eso no importa. Pero que tal y sin mayor preámbulos iniciamos de una vez...-"

-¿Ah?, no entiendo nada... ¿Acaso eres un represéntate de alguna Universidad?-

Aunque le pareciera algo extraño, podría tratarse de algún buscador de talentos. Puesto que había recibido una que otra llamada invitándolo a prestigiosas Instituciones, no le extrañaba los extremistas métodos por "atraparlo".

"-Soy algo mejor que eso."

-¿Qué?-

"-Gou Matsuoka. Dieciséis años. Signo zodiacal: Tauro. Estudiante de segundo año del Colegio Iwatobi. Al parecer representante del club de natación. Por favor, corrígeme si estoy equivocado.-"

Un violento escalofrió comenzó a bajar por el semblante de Rin obligándolo a permanecer en completo silencio.

"- En los días que no hay actividades extraescolares sale alrededor de las 14:30, acompañada en su gran mayoría por su mejor amiga y compañera de clase: Chigusa Hanamura. Acostumbran visitar al _"Moph Café". _19:45 es su marca personal de regreso a casa."

A pesar de la fría temperatura del aire acondicionado, notables gotas de sudor empezaron a empapar la muscula del pelirrojo.

"-De una altura de un metro cincuenta y seis y con medidas de: ochenta, cincuenta y tres, ochenta y dos...-Un pequeño chiflido de admiración-...Nada mal para una joven estudiante.-"

-Basta.-

"-Como lazos familiares posee un hermano mayor: Rin Matsuoka, y su difun-...-"

-¡Dije BASTA!-

"-Ves, soy mejor que un caza talentos.-"

-Maldición, ¿Quién diablos eres? ¡¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de mi hermana?! Juro por Dios que si le tocas un solo cabello...-

"-Eso dependerá únicamente de ti.-"

-¿Qué quieres decir?...-

Lo que pareció ser una gutural risita al otro lado de la línea, en realidad resulto ser una auténtica carcajada.

"-Ah, como nos vamos a divertir. Pero primero quiero que vayas al club de natación. Y te advierto, si llegas a desobedecerme tal vez descubra personalmente un nuevo dato mucho más íntimo de tu pequeña hermana.-"

-Maldito...-

"-Ahórrate los cumplidos. Te quiero en el gimnasio.-"

Queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla, apretó el celular entre sus dedos hasta que la piel adquirió un alarmante tono blanquecino. Dejando pasar unos breves segundos antes de terminar saliendo de la habitación.

**II**

El club de natación a esas horas de la noche parecía el perfecto cuadro del silencio y la soledad. Un extraño contraste que a la luz del día daba la impresión de tratarse de dos lugares completamente diferentes. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, había sido una nueva experiencia sumergirse en la oscurecida piscina.

"-Ok pretty boy* comenzamos con la diversión.-"

Y antes de que pusiera un solo pie en el gimnasio, fue abordado rápidamente por la siniestra voz de su verdugo. Debía estar escondido en alguna parte del lugar.

"-La primera orden será: desvestirte de tu musculosa.-"

-¿Acaso eres un maldito marica?-

"-Cuidado.-"

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a nacer dentro de su pecho y comenzó a temer no solo por el bienestar de su pequeña hermana.

"-Estoy esperando.-"

Apartando el móvil por unos instantes, se desvistió de forma rápida para terminar lanzando la prenda al suelo. Dejando ver a las tenues luces de la noche un musculoso pecho acompañado de unos erectos pezones debido al gélido ambiente de la piscina.

"-Muy bien. Ahora, comprobemos aquel rumor sobre tu cuerpo...-"

**-FINFLASHBACK-**

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>*手放す[Hanase]-Suéltame.<p>

*[Pretty Boy]-Chico bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Haciendo algunas aclaraciones con respecto al fanfic:**

**Desconozco las verdaderas medidas físicas del personaje de Gou, así que tome prestadas las medidas de la famosa cantante jpop "Ayumi Hamasaki". Si alguien conoce las verdaderas medidas físicas, ilústreme por favor! Y…**

**Se me hace tan extraño terminar el capítulo en "flashback" pero si continuaba acabaría finalizándolo. Sip, el siguiente capítulo será el final.**

**No creo actualizar hasta nuevo año, así que les deseo a todos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
